


stupid cupid, stop picking on me

by weonderlust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (brief allusions to 127), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, an appropriate use of google forms, renjun is a romantic, theyre all suffering from A Levels bc same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: Renjun establishes a match-making business in the shape of a Google survey form. It’s cute and all, until his crush comes along asking him to pair him up with someone.





	stupid cupid, stop picking on me

**Author's Note:**

> jst something to celebrate my one year with mbhg ♡ i love u all soooo much. can’t believe it’s been a year.
> 
> !!!! info: A Level is a two year program so thats why only juniors+seniors exist : ) chenle and jisung are IGSCSE/O Level students which is a 2 or 3 year program before A Level
> 
> if its confusing jst think:  
3 years of o level → 2 years of a level → fuckin uni

Renjun knows when it starts.

It was like any other day, to some, but Renjun being the hopeless romantic that he is—not that he would ever say that out loud to other people—can’t help but smile at the thought of Valentine’s Day. People muster up the courage to confess and spill their entire emotion to their favourite person in the world—_God_, the amount of trust you would have to have for that person. Imagine: putting down all the walls you’ve put up just for one day in hopes your emotions are seen bare to the person you love and have them be _reciprocated_.

(“Stop being fucking _dramatic_, Renjun,” he hears Jaemin somewhere but he’s currently lost in his thoughts.)

The schools are decorated with hearts and love letters and the library is no exception. He makes his way to find solace in his favourite seat (located almost at the back, where the air-conditioner hits the table accurately and the shelves are blocking him from the librarians’ view) and doesn’t mask the confused look he has on his face when he sees Mark, the senior who helped him with this Psychology exams last October, sitting at his place instead.

Mark looks up from his phone like he’s been waiting for Renjun’s arrival. When the latter doesn’t say anything, Mark sees that as a sign to proceed—

—proceeds to _whine_ about wanting a boyfriend.

Renjun places his things on a vacant seat as Mark goes into the conspiracy theory that the reason why he’s single and doesn’t have a boyfriend yet is because he’s being punished for submitting the essay assigned to him last week at 12:01 AM instead of 11:59 PM.

When he finishes Conspiracy Theory #1, Renjun gently explains Conspiracy Theory #2: he doesn’t have a boyfriend yet because he doesn’t have the balls to ask Donghyuck (at the mention of the name, Mark’s jaw drops scandalously) out on a date and that it’s not because his Wi-Fi sucked and ended up sending his work two minutes after the deadline.

Mark waves his hand, sputtering out Conspiracy Theory #2 is bullshit and then continues rambling on and on about how pretty Donghyuck looked with all the flowers he was holding that morning or how his eyes lit up when he finds chocolates in his locker (_ehem_, Mark took pride that he remembered the combination, _ehem_).

That’s pretty much how Renjun spent his free period and by the time he arrives at his Biology laboratory for a practical, he has Mark’s numerous conspiracy theories drilled into his head.

Renjun can pinpoint _exactly_ when it started.

The catalyst: he finished his practical early, submitted his lab report twenty minutes before class is done and for that, he earned the privilege of using his phone in class.

It was only a joke, maybe not intentionally. It was just something to cheer Mark up. _Class was already boring as it is_, he thinks, looking at his classmates trying to figure what went wrong with their colours of the Benedict solution.

He types in Google Forms on his phone and makes a whole survey form for Mark to fill in later. He decorates it a little—adds in lots of heart emojis in honour of Valentine’s Day and even changes the layout to pink—before sending the link to Mark.

**Mark (psych senior):**

??? huh

**Me:**

u may now stop whining  
😚 😚

Before bed, he decides to send the link to Donghyuck too because who else is he going to pair Mark up with? He doesn’t think much of it as he taps _Send_ before throwing his phone somewhere in his blanket (surely, he’ll regret it in the morning when he’s rushing and his blanket morphs into a mountain of solid comfort and he’s impuissant against it and he can’t charge his phone (that’s okay—he’s got Jaemin and his many portable chargers)).

He’s suddenly wide awake when he sees Mark and Donghyuck walking down the hallway, their pinkie fingers intertwining, and wearing the softest _first love_ type of smiles you will only see in movies on their faces.

Jeno and Jaemin meets him at his locker, following his line of vision. Jeno whistles before pulling Donghyuck into a hug when he breaks the news to them. As Jaemin teases them, Mark turns towards Renjun. A small _thank you_ makes it way.

♡

Later in Biology class, the same class where he’d sent the link to the form just _yesterday_, he pulls out his phone discreetly (because the lab bench is _metal_ and everything that touches it sounds like shampoo bottles falling on the bathroom floor when you’re trying to take a shower at 1 AM for ungodly reasons) and scrolls through the stupid half-assed supposedly-a-joke survey form.

He thinks back to Mark’s smile during lunch. Donghyuck couldn’t have lunch with them because of an emergency meeting with the theatre club but he’s pretty sure he wasn’t even present during said meeting because Mark’s smiling down at his phone. Renjun knows he’s texting Donghyuck. He knows Donghyuck is mirroring that exact same smile in the auditorium. He _knows_ Mark’s making an effort not to laugh out loud at the shitty History memes Donghyuck is sending him.

Renjun almost drops his phone when his teacher scolds at him.

_I’m this century’s reincarnate of Cupid_.

♡

The next time the survey form (now called “Stupid Cupid” because he was watching the Princess Diaries when making slight modifications to it) resurfaced was for the one and only Na Jaemin.

Really, Renjun shouldn’t be surprised but he is.

_Na Jaemin_? The smoothest person he knows? The dude who flirts like it’s a game and he’s the Heavyweight World Champion of the century? _That_ Jaemin?

“Yes, _that_ Jaemin,” his best friend brings him back from his never stopping train of thoughts. He’s joined Renjun in his sanctuary in the library, munching on grapes (because chips are loud and they don’t want to be kicked out of the air-conditioned room). “Send me the link to the form.”

“Huh?” Renjun says brilliantly, processing the words delicately. This is _absolute madness_. Jaemin shouldn’t need a survey to get the boy of his dreams. Everyone worships him already!

“Don’t _huh _me, Huang Renjunnie.”

“Why on Earth do you need the survey form? You’re already good at this relationship thing. Didn’t we agree that if we were in a Netflix movie, you’d be _The_ Dream Boy—”

“Look,” Jaemin spits out the seeds from the grape he just popped into his mouth, “Mark and Donghyuck have been… disgustingly cute and I want that to happen to _me_.”

Renjun furrows his eyebrows, picking up another grape, “All I’m saying it that you have everything you need to muster up the courage you need and confess to the boy of your dreams.”

“All _I’m _saying it that… even I get shy and don’t know what the next step should be.”

If Renjun’s eyes could twinkle, he bet they would already be at the moment. He doesn’t have a reason to not the send the link. Plus, as a closeted romantic, he really does want to see how this will unfold. “Sure.”

Jaemin beams like the fucking Sun. “Thanks! For that, I’ll let you copy all my answers to the Hardy-Weinberg questions.”

“…Even to question eight?”

“Even to question eight.”

“Good because that one gave me a _headache_.”

♡

“Renjun,” a hand lands on his shoulder and he squeaks, dropping his library card and two out of three books he planned to borrow for the weekend. The librarian glares at them and Jeno sheepishly mutters an apology.

“Lee Jeno, do you not know your own fucking _strength_,” Renjun grumbles as he crouches down to pick up his library card and the books. A hand snatches the books before Renjun and Jeno could do anything. Renjun stands back up to see Boy Wonder handing the books to the librarian for him. Something in his guts make a turn—in a good, nervous way. He hopes Jeno doesn’t notice the way his breathing becomes shallow.

“Thanks, Lucas.”

The senior who helped him with his Maths exams last October. The reason why Renjun thinks ice cream should be free. His Teenage Dream personified. He’s wearing a Nike headband and a red bomber jacket and Renjun clicks his tongue, _Oh, God, have I been staring at his chest for too long—?_

“It’s no biggie,” Boy Wonder answers. His voice is deep and husky and Renjun wonders what would happen if he died right then and there. Lucas turns to Jeno, “See you in Physics?”

Jeno gives him the finger gun.

Renjun forces his eyes not to follow Lucas as he walks out of the library. He fails.

“So, if you’re done staring at Mr. Hottie—” Jeno starts and Renjun sputters. Even the librarian sniffles a laugh. “—I was wondering if the form still… you know exists?”

Renjun watches his books being scanned. His mind processes before _oh_, he’s talking about _the_ form. “Well, yeah. I don’t really have anything planned—”

“Great!” Jeno says, a little too loudly before smiling at the librarian as another apology. He tones down his voice, “_Great_. I, uh, well, I want the link to the form.”

“Why do you ask as if I’m going to say no?”

“Um.”

“Jeno.”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I’m not saying no.”

“Oh,” Jeno blinks. “Are you sure?”

Renjun politely says a _thank you_ to the librarian. Jeno helps him carry the books. “What the hell are you on?”

“Okay! _Okay_!” his friend laughs, almost giggly, pushing the library door open for the both of them. “Sorry. I’m just… happy. I’ll see you later.”

He rushes off for his Physics class. Renjun shakes his head then realization dawns on him.

(A few minutes later he has to apologize to Professor Johnny for interrupting his class. He hopes he wasn’t imagining the smile Lucas wore the entire time he was explaining thoroughly albeit very poorly about how Jeno took his books and how he needed them for his next class.)

((It was hard to tell, anyways. Lucas was covering half of his face behind his Physics textbook.))

♡

Renjun and his friends have this tradition of getting ice cream after every Thursday.

The ice cream parlour they stumbled on a few months ago was located right next to the apartment Donghyuck is living in. It has a big window next to the entrance doors, giving their customers a beautiful view of the sea. _And _they have excellent service: Taeyong and his aunt runs the shops, and they love seeing his friends come by every week.

For some reason, though, not a lot of people really hang out here. The reason why his friends found it was because Donghyuck had scraped his knee one day when they were riding their bikes and he refused to go up to his apartment and risk worrying his parents.

_They’re never going to let me bike again! _Donghyuck had screeched. His knee is starting to feel fuzzy. Not the good kind.

_You’re exaggerating_, Renjun commented.

Jaemin had scanned the area before laying his eyes on the ice cream parlour, _Let’s ask for ice there!_

Renjun’s rubs at his hands. They ache a little—a result of him writing and _re_writing his History notes because he was half asleep last week and now he has to pay for the consequences.

“Toppings?” Taeyong asks, smiling brightly behind the counter. His hair matches the pink wallpaper.

“Um, no toppings, please.”

He hears the bells above the entrance door rings behind him. Taeyong yells a polite _Welcome! _and goes to prepare his order. Renjun makes the mistake of turning around, expecting to see his friends, but instead was greeted by Lucas and his group of friends making their way to the bean bag area.

Renjun turns back around, hoping Lucas would not acknowledge his existence.

No use.

Lucas stands next to him a few seconds later, scanning the flavours before turning his head to greet him, “Hi, Renjun.”

Renjun feigns seeing him just now. _Haha, I was definitely not looking at your arms, good sir. Heavens no haha why are you SLEEVELESS today_— “Oh, hello.”

He cringes. That was unnecessarily formal, and for _what_.

Lucas doesn’t seem to notice. He smiles at Taeyong (Renjun melts) and orders a scoop of raspberry. His eyes flick to the cup of ice cream Renjun ordered a few minutes ago placed on the counter. “I’ll pay for that one, too.”

“What?” his heart beats faster. He doesn’t even know that was even possible. “You don’t need to.”

“I want to. I have my wallet out, anyways.”

“…Okay, then. Thanks.” Renjun hopes he’s not visibly sweating.

The bell rings again. His friends trample into the shop, talking all at once and sounding like a herd of elephants. He hears Jeno screeching about losing again in the Werewolf game. They stop almost simultaneously as they drink in the scene in front of them.

Jaemin is the first to react, exclaiming a loud “_Whoaaaaa_!” and Renjun buries his face in his palms. Jeno slaps Jaemin at his chest and Donghyuck pushes them to sit already and _stop embarrassing Renjun, you fuckin’ idiots—_

Lucas gives them a small wave before looking back at Renjun who still has his face in his palms.

“What are you doing?” Lucas laughs softly, gently prying his fingers off to take a look at his face. Renjun knows he’s as pink as the strawberry sorbet displayed.

“Sorry, my friends are… idiots,” he’s surprised he still has a voice. Oh, _fuck_, Lucas is holding his fingers.

“No need to apologize,” and then he smiles _again_ and if Renjun died at this very moment, his autopsy would say _Cause of death: Boy Wonder’s smile_.

“Oh, before I forget. I was wondering if that cupid survey form thingy was yours,” he mentions it so naturally that Renjun couldn’t understand the words forming out of Lucas’ pretty lips for a second.

Then, Renjun’s brain makes a loud static sound. He’s sure it filters through his mouth as a surprised yelp. Lucas widens his eyes a little before he brings a hand to squeeze at his arm gently. It feels something akin to reassurance. “Are you okay?”

His ears turn red. _Whoa_, is it just him or is his ice cream melting due to Lucas’ metaphorical hotness—? “Um. Oh! Yes. I made the form, just for fun at first. But I—uh, I guess it worked. It’s still working?”

_Lame_, Renjun thinks.

“Cool, cool,” Lucas grabs his raspberry ice cream. “See you around, Cupid.”

Renjun walks back to his group of friends, his hands all sweaty and gross. His friends are staring at him with the smuggest looks they could ever plaster on their faces. When he finally sits, Renjun’s heart hasn’t calmed down.

“So…” Donghyuck begins, winking. “He paid for your ice cream. That has to mean _something_.”

Renjun suddenly thinks his phone was the most interesting thing in the world.

♡

That night, he sends the link to both Jaemin and Jeno before bed. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know the reason as to why he only sent the links to them.

♡

(The next week when they get ice cream as a group as always, Jaemin has his arm around Jeno’s waist, and the latter pays for the ice cream banana split sundae they share.)

♡

March passes by. A few people come and go. The survey form went through a total of six modifications.

There was that student, Chenle, that asked him for the link in the library where he’s trying to munch on a whole carrot (he was late and had forgotten to slice the carrots into baby bits that morning). There was the girl that sat next to him in History who shyly pulled him after class for the link. Professor Jung, his own Psychology teacher, had also asked him for the link and ended up with a certain ice cream shop manager (it’s a long story. Well—not really. Just something he doesn’t want to talk about… at the moment). The theatre kid who specifically asked to pair her up with a certain band geek. The two cheerleaders who met with him during gym…

By April, almost everyone knows the existence of the Stupid Cupid form. Renjun has to take an hour, maybe two, out of his Friday nights to properly sort out and pair the right people up as best as he could. He didn’t want to risk any heartbreaks.

Every pair, miraculously, works. It’s a good match every. single. time.

Even Renjun is taken aback.

Chenle has study dates now. He sits in front of Renjun’s table in the library and every free period, he spends the entire hour with this tall, lanky other freshman whose _way_ too awkward and scrunches his nose when Chenle tells him he got the answer wrong.

(No, he was not _staring_. He was minding his own business, eating his carrots, remember? They just happen to sit in front of him.)

He sees Professor Jung at the ice cream parlour shop on Thursdays now. Most of the time, he dismisses classes early so he could bring Taeyong out for lunch. _Interesting_…

(Renjun pats himself on the back.)

One game night ago, their school team wins the game, he sees the two cheerleaders he paired up celebrating and kissing. He’s seen the theatre kid and the band geek exchange love notes in the hallways when no one’s looking.

It brings a smile to his face.

♡

Then, the inevitable happens.

  


♡

He’s behind his laptop in the library when Lucas decides to sit at Renjun’s table. The latter’s been trying to read the articles on Laney et al. for his Psychology class. The school’s Wi-Fi happened to be absolutely horrible and kept loading the content of the page in small font. Size 8. Times New Roman.

When he blinks away from his laptop, his mind finally registers Lucas is sitting across him with his chin on his palm and his elbow perched up. His head slightly tilting. “Hey.”

Renjun’s brain short-circuits. “Uh.”

_Amazing! _He mentally says.

“You’ve been glaring daggers at your screen for half an hour now. You okay?”

_He’s been looking at you_, Renjun’s heart screams.

_Yeah, watching you be a complete idiot_, Renjun’s brain chimes in.

_Shut up, _both_ of you_. “Ah, I’m just trying to read these articles but everything just comes out tiny. Articles on Laney et al.—the study on false memories. It’s funny, uh, they call it _Asparagus, a love story_. Love story. Can you _believe_ it—? Haha. Love. Um.”

Lucas laughs softly. His hair looks fluffy. His hair is longer now, he muses. It’s wavy and long and Renjun wants to run his fingers through—

He clears his throat. “How are you?”

“Ah, well,” Lucas stretches his arms. Renjun tries not to stare at his arm. _Is that a tattoo?_ “Math makes my brain hurt.”

Renjun snorts. “I understand.”

They somehow fall into a rhythm: Renjun tries to look for other articles that won’t result in him squinting at his laptop and Lucas rewrites his Physics notes. They crack a joke or two in between and Renjun concludes Lucas is the prettiest when he’s laughing.

When Lucas finishes his notes, Renjun looks at him expectantly. He looks… nervous. Thinking he’s stared for too long, he looks down at the blank Word document. He pretends to type in an essay plan.

_oh my god oh mydbdkd why is he lookignf at me like that help helPehp help_

“Hey, uh. Are you busy with your survey form?”

_what what whatWhy are h aksogn asking abt the form_

“Not really. My last pair was between two seniors last week.”

“Can I be your next customer?” Lucas responds fast and Renjun looks up at him. The former blinks before rubbing the back of his neck. “That sounded weird, sorry.”

Renjun types more aggressively.

_SHITHSITHSIT HOW IS HE SO CUTE GO AWAY LOSRR_

“I mean— Can I have the form?”

Renjun stops typing. A full ten seconds pass. “Oh, sure. Yeah. Yeah!”

“I’ll give you my number,” Lucas grins, ripping out a part of his foolscap paper. Funny. The tear masks the sound of his own heart breaking inside his chest. He blinks the tears away. This is stupid and it’s happening too fast.

Why does this feel like a rejection? An indirect one at that—something about it makes his stomach turn. Lucas wants to… to be paired up. He wants to be in a relationship. He probably wants to kiss and hug and pass love notes in the hallways… with someone.

Lucas _likes_ someone.

He writes his number and folds it before placing it in Renjun’s palm. The number is scrawled messily.

“Do you— um,” _don’t cry_. Renjun swallows the lump in his throat. “Do you have any specifications? Makes life easier.”

Lucas is already standing up. “Three things: He takes a subject combination of History, Biology and Psychology. His hands shake when he’s anxious. His favourite ice cream flavour is cookies and cream.

“A name is easier, you know,” Renjun forces a laugh.

“There’s no fun in that.”

He leaves. It feels like hours until Renjun moves his fingers. His eyes flick towards the piece of paper with the numbers on it.

_It’s not fun for me_.

♡

The first part of the whole ordeal is done.

He sends the link to Lucas that night before he goes to bed.

(He was planning to send it before dinner but he forgot.)

((No, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to send it and think about Lucas ending up together with someone who _isn’t_ him—))

(((No. He forgot. That’s all.)))

♡

  


The next part is a little difficult. A whole lot, actually.

He has to find and make guesses on who Lucas wants to be paired up with. In short, he has to find out who Lucas _likes_. There’s a bitter taste on his tongue every time he thinks about it.

Finding out who he likes makes his job a little easier and a whole less messy than posting _WHO WANTS TO BE PAIRED UP WITH LUCAS WONG: CLICK HERE_ on the school’s website.

After printing out his Russian Revolution essay, he makes green tea while rereading it over and over again, making sure he’s got the facts right. As he does so, his mind betrays him and revisits the now bitter memory of Lucas in the library _literally_ asking him to find him a boyfriend— _oh God, here comes the TEARS_—

Renjun shakes his head, throwing away the tea bag. He looks down at his essay. _Great_, it seemed that he made a mess and now his essay is stained green.

Being the absolute perfectionist he is, he goes to throw the stained essay in the recycling bin before deciding to use it as a scrap paper. He sits down at the island counter and takes a pen, scribbling

  1. _Takes History, Biology and Psychology_

He hums before pulling unlocking his phone.

🐑 **taeyongs lil lambs <3**

**Me:**

do u guys know anyone who takes a subject combo of hist bio and psych?  
and their hands shake when theyre like nervous n shit?  
also likes cookies and cream

**hyuckie:**

da fuq

**jeno:**

everyones hands shake when theyre nervous 😫

**jaemin:**

oya oya  
what is this abt?

**Me:**

im pairing up my next customer  
and his specifications are: see above

**hyuck:**

hm  
does that Not Sound like u  
u are a He  
u are a He who takes hist bio psych

**jeno:**

funny combo

**jaemin:**

ur hands shake lmao maybe a lil too much

**Me:**

bye

**jaemin:**

🥴

**jeno:**

and u love cookies n cream

♡

He finds no exact match.

It’s a reach but the specifications sound like him. _Exactly_ like him.

Renjun doesn’t dwell on it. He shouldn’t hope. That’s a romantic’s worst flaw.

♡

Renjun leans back, grimacing at the sound of the bean bag as it makes a crumply sound. It breaks the serenity of the ice cream shop. It’s empty today and Auntie even let him choose the playlist today. Taeyong isn’t working today.

He saves the newest work-in-progress essay he’s made before pulling out a familiar stained green paper.

  1. _Hands shake when anxious_

His friends are right. _That could be anyone_, he groans. That’s such a Lucas thing to do: give him the most basic fact to work with yet it doesn’t help him with absolutely anything.

The song that plays next is Indigo by NIKI and Renjun mouths at the lyrics, hiding the stained essay under the heaps of mindmaps he’s made.

_You know I’m your type, right?_  
_ Mark your calendar, tonight’s gonna be your life’s highlight_  
_ Boy, we gon’ roll up, we gon’ roll out, look_  
_This is the land of fast, bet you ain’t used to that, nah_  
_ First to one-up your last, she can stay in your past_

Hands suddenly cover his eyes and he panics, breath hitching.

Then, Lucas’ low-tone voice sends a _zing_ up his spine. “_Honey, I don’t stop for no one but I’d pause for you, you, you, you._”

Lucas removes his hands and sits on the bean bag in front of him. There’s a smile on his face, like always, but it doesn’t calm Renjun’s heart. The Kill Bill sirens go off in his head.

_How far out does the indigo go?_  
_ Boy, let’s find out, take the longer way home  
Have my body all superimposed right on top of yours, oh_

“Another day, another essay?” Lucas teases.

_As far as the indica goes_  
_ I’m hating that you’re still in your clothes_  
_ Baby, touch me slow all adagio  
Like oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

“Sadly,” he croaks. He’s sleeveless again today. The song doesn’t help him move away from whatever thoughts he has on his mind.

“I forgot to pass you these,” Lucas hands him the notes he’s asked from Professor Jung this morning. “He had to attend a teacher’s meeting during lunch and asked me to pass it to you.”

“Oh,” _Oh_. Lucas walked all this way to give him notes when he could have just give it to his friends…? _I mean, he didn’t order anything so that means his only reason as to why he’s here is to _personally_ give the notes to him, right right right right—?_ “Are you not staying?”

He sounds desperate. _Needy_. Shit.

“No can do today. I’ve got an extra assignment due tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

When he is sure Lucas is out of the shop, he smacks his face against his palms. Auntie snickers from behind the counter.

_‘Cause I can be sweet, or poised, or a little too feisty to function, yeah_  
_ So shut up and just hop in, we gon’ ride in style_  
_If thrill was a sport, I’d be the poster child_  
_ I listen to none, but I’m all ears for you, you, you, yeah_

♡

His friends come in twenty minutes later.

“Dude, your hands are shaking. What the fuck happened,” Jaemin points out.

_Oh?_

He looks down. “Oh.”

♡

Lucas texts him that night when he’s eating dinner.

**boy wonder:**

🌝

**Me:**

❓

**boy wonder:**

haha  
have u paired me up yet?

Renjun almost drops his phone in his soup.

**Me**:

no. i havent found a match

**boy wonder:**

jeno said u were blind but not like this

**Me:**

now what the hell does this mean

**boy wonder:**

😊

**Me:**

?????

♡

Renjun has gym at the end of every Friday with Lucas and Donghyuck because the school, he quotes the principal, “is always promoting good friendship between people of all ages”. He thought he left gym classes back during his O Level days. Why does he have to go through this again?

On any other Friday, he would think about the possible people to pair Lucas with and his assignments due on Monday but today—God, _today_ was scorching hot. It doesn’t help the fact that Coach Yuta wanted them to run in this sweltering heat, justifying it with “you won’t run during Winter! Make up for it now!”

Once Renjun finishes his laps, he’s crouching and sweating so badly. Donghyuck pats him on the back, heading in the showers first because he won third place and has earn, what Coach Yuta would name, Nakamoto Privileges.

Lucas jogs up to him. Lucas and his long fucking legs, running faster than anyone else. First place _legend_. He looks up, squinting at the blinding Sun. He’s tall, everyone with eyes can see that. Applying Renjun logic meant that he’s closer to the Sun.

_Shit_, he doesn’t want Lucas to get a heatstroke.

“C’mere,” he grabs his wrist, dragging him to a shaded area by the bleachers. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He hears Lucas rummage through the icebox under the bleachers. Then, a cooling sensation touches his forehead and he sighs in delight. _Todoroki—?_

He blinks his eyes open and blushes at the sight of Lucas looking at him very intently. He’s got a cold water bottle pressed on his forehead. Renjun grabs it and _UM HELLO_ he’s touching Lucas’ hand _weewooweewoo_ but Lucas isn’t letting go _byebyebyebye the Kill Bill sirens is going off again_—

“Let’s get ice cream after this. I’ll treat you,” Lucas says, like he didn’t just ask Renjun on an (implied) date.

Renjun doesn’t argue. “Sure.”

“Cookies and Cream, right?”

Renjun nods before blushing again. Lucas remembered his order. “If you want, we’ll get the banana split sundae instead.”

“Okay,” he giggles before Coach Yuta shrieks at everyone to hit the showers.

♡

3\. _Likes cookies and cream_

♡

Later, when he’s snuggled up in bed and reading a fanfic Jaemin had recommended on his laptop, his phone buzzes from the pillow next to him. The **boy wonder** in the preview notification catches his attention (like everything Lucas does).

**boy wonder:**

not to be impatient but when am i gna be paired up

**Me:**

Baby

**boy wonder:**

No time for nicknames im distressed

**Me:**

im insulting u. im calling u a baby

**boy wonder:**

can i add one more specification?

**Me:**

Knock urself out

**boy wonder:**

Check the form for updates before u go!!!

**Me: **

i will  
Jst let me read this kagehina fic first OKAY

**boy wonder:**

Ok!

It’s around one in the morning when he finally finishes all of Jaemin’s fanfic recommendations. He goes on his phone to check Lucas’ survey updates.

_It would be better if you add in specific details (required)._

_[] None, surprise me!_

_[x] Answer:_

_4\. he created the stupid cupid survey form _

Renjun stares at his phone screen, rereading it again and again (and again) before bringing his phone towards his face in an attempt to cover up the blush creeping up on his face.

♡

Renjun’s heart is a little jittery the next morning. Excitement fills his heart and he waits for Lucas at his locker.

Boy Wonder doesn’t come.

♡

Lucas doesn’t come during free period. He doesn’t show up during lunch. Or any of the school days for the entire week.

♡

When he meets up with his friends on a gloomy Thursday again, he could barely mask the sadness on his face. The skies matched whatever he’s feeling: grey. His friends look at each other before looking at him worryingly.

“Renjun…” Jaemin begins.

“He could have texted… tell me how he’s doing,” Renjun watches his raspberry ice cream melt. He doesn’t feel like eating cookies and cream before, but now he doesn’t feel good about raspberry, too.

“Lucas isn’t a dick,” Donghyuck tries, “He’s probably… busy… um…”

It sounds worse when he voices it out.

“Who’s not a dick?” Taeyong appears, placing a big strawberry smoothie in front of Renjun. “On the house. Something to cheer you up.”

“Thanks,” he nods. He makes a mental note to pay extra attention in Professor Jung’s classes. Maybe get an A in the next class test.

“We were talking about Lucas,” Jeno says and Taeyong tries to remember his face.

“The tall one?”

“That’s the one,” Jaemin answers then raises an eyebrow, “unless you’re talking about another tall one.”

“He was here yesterday,” Taeyong shares and their eyes lit up immediately. Renjun looks like a deer in headlights. “Poor thing. He caught a stomach flu.”

“_What_.”

Taeyong nods, continuing, “Said he wanted an ice cream because he was craving it badly.”

“Jeno,” Renjun suddenly says, “Do you have his address?”

♡

Renjun is drenched from head to toe. The hoodie he’s wearing feels heavy now and his favourite white sneakers are dirty. He’d been jogging towards the apartment where Lucas resides when he feels the first few rain drops coming down and without thinking, he runs. The rain decided to come down not long after—heavy, fast and loud.

From the look Lucas gave him, he didn’t think he had expected any of his friends to visit him. Especially Renjun who’s literally standing outside his apartment, wet and shivering. It takes about twenty seconds and a loud thunderclap before Lucas realizes, “_Shit_, you’re soaked.”

Renjun nods—what else can he say or do—and Lucas steps aside to let him in before walking off to somewhere in his overly spacious apartment.

The breeze coming from the living room’s air-conditioner feels like ice coming down his spine and Renjun rubs his arms to seek warmth. He removes his shoes and socks, then decides to stay in place—he doesn’t want to make a mess of Lucas’ polished floor. There’s a large body mirror by the doorway and he can’t help but recoil at his own image in the reflection—his hair is sticking to his forehead and there are rain drops falling off the hem of his hoodie.

Lucas comes back with a clean, dry towel. He hands it to him, telling him he ran the bath for him. Renjun thanks him.

When he’s done and dry and wearing one of Lucas’ sweater (he tries not to think about how huge it is on him and the pink on Lucas’ cheeks when he insisted on lending it to him), he’s sitting on the couch. Lucas even gave him warm Milo and a blanket. _Be my husband, make me milo and I’ll cook you eggs_, Renjun dreams before taking a sip.

Lucas takes a seat next to him and Renjun unconsciously seeks the warmth radiating from him. “So… seeing that you ran here without any of your school things, I’m taking my chance at saying that you’re not here to give me any notes I missed.”

Renjun shakes his head, giving him a soft smile. “I missed you.”

The way his cheeks tint pink makes running in the rain worth it.

“Then…” Lucas prompts.

Renjun feigns thinking. “Then… movie?”

The other laughs, standing up to grab his laptop. “Okay.”

When Lucas asks which movie he wanted to watch, Renjun had answered Spirited Away. The former asks what it’s about, and Renjun looks at him like he’s grown another head.

“What?” Lucas snorts.

“You’re an absolute madman if you haven’t watched Spirited Away.”

“Madman?”

“Crazy!”

“I’m not the one who ran in the rain all because he missed me,” Lucas leans in to tease him. Their noses touch and Renjun avoids eye contact when Lucas pulls away.

♡

Somewhere in between the getting up to get snacks (“Why didn’t you prepare snacks before?” / “I didn’t expect to get a visit from a drenched Renjun asking to watch a movie together.”) and complaining about a certain tall person’s legs taking up all the space on the couch (“I love being tall, thank you very much.” / “Are you saying I’m short?” / “…You’re cute.”), they find themselves laying under one blanket with Renjun on top of Lucas.

They’re so close. Renjun can count the lashes on Lucas’ eyes, can see every pore and freckle on his delicate face, and he’s not exactly trying to ignore the hand on his back either.

When Chihiro remembers Haku’s name, Lucas turns his face towards Renjun. The latter is already looking at him.

“I like you,” he whispers. Like it’s a secret. A special one. _Theirs_.

“I wish I figured that earlier,” Renjun admits, suddenly feeling shy.

“I gave you enough clues,” Lucas tightens his hold on his waist.

“I didn’t want to believe… We don’t want Cupid to hurt himself, now do we?”

“But is he hurt?”

“No. He’s happy.”

Renjun places a kiss on Lucas’ lips. The latter responds by cupping his face to kiss him once more.

(They forget to watch the rest of the movie.)

((Renjun doesn’t mind. He can watch all the Studio Ghibli movies he want from now on with his _boyfriend_.))

♡

🐑 **taeyongs lil lambs <3**

**jaemin:**

miss renjun  
miss renjun?  
Oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

**jeno:**

bro don’t scare us  
SAY SOMETHIN

**hyuckie:**

Chillax my dude hes probably snuggled up with lucas rn

**jeno:**

Hm. Hmmm  
the rain did stop when we left the parlour

**jaemin:**

lmao u wanna surprise visit them 🤫  
and maybe take cute pics of them n shit

**hyuckie:**

already omw

♡

**Stupid Cupid**

_Fill in this form and find love!_

_Success 100% guaranteed._

Next page

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yangiebff) | [tumblr](https://weonderful.tumblr.com/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/weonderlust) ♡


End file.
